The invention relates to a conversion set for a firearm having a grip and a slide locked by a movable barrel and comprising an ejecting opening.
The invention further relates to the use of such a conversion set.
The invention further relates to a method for converting a firearm with a grip and a slide locked by a movable barrel and comprising an ejecting opening.
The invention finally also relates to a method for operating a firearm with a grip and a slide locked by a movable barrel and comprising an ejecting opening, wherein the slide is moved to the rear after a shot is fired.
Firearms, especially automatic pistols, usually comprise a slide which closes a barrel on the rear side when a shot is fired. After the firing of the shot, the slide usually opens automatically, through which a cartridge case can be removed from the chamber. In order to prevent injuries, the slide will only open when the gas pressure has decreased to a safe level. A respectively timely opening of the slide can be achieved on the one hand by an unlocked slide which has a defined mass, so that a rearward movement can be initiated slowly enough as a result of mass inertia. On the other hand, locked slide systems are known, wherein the slide is connected to the barrel by massive locking elements when a shot is fired. A lower weight of the firearm can thus be achieved in comparison with an unlocked slide.
In a Browning system, which is frequently used for pistols, the slide is connected by a locking comb to a movable barrel when a shot is fired. After the firing of the shot, the slide plus barrel are moved to the rear by gas pressure relative to the grip of the pistol. In this process, the barrel performs a tilting movement to the rear and downwardly which is defined by a control cam in the grip, while the slide is moved linearly to the rear. As a result of the different movement of barrel and slide, the barrel is separated during movement from the slide, through which the slide is unlocked. Subsequently, an ejecting opening between the barrel and the slide is released. The tilting of the barrel to the rear and in the downward direction also produces the effect that a cartridge case situated in the chamber of the barrel is accelerated to the rear and in the downward direction. As a result, the cartridge case strikes a cartridge ejector which is usually arranged beneath a barrel axis or in a rear part of the grip and beneath the chamber. During subsequent bouncing from the cartridge ejector, the cartridge case is ejected through the ejecting opening out of the firearm.
Once the slide has reached a rear dead centre, it is moved in the forward direction again by a closing spring which is tensioned to the rear during movement, wherein a cartridge moving in from a magazine is introduced by the slide face of the slide and via a feed ramp into the chamber. In this process, the barrel is also entrained in the forward direction to an initial position, so that the firearm is locked again and ready to fire. A cartridge extractor is frequently provided in the slide in order to guide and extract the cartridge case reliably on the slide face.
Such firearms comprising a Browning system are light and insensitive to dirt, which is why such pistols, like a so-called Glock pistol, are frequently used by police units for example. A Glock pistol is a pistol which is produced by the Glock company. It is disadvantageous however that these pistols, as a result of the movable or tilting short barrel, only show low intrinsic accuracy and low ranges of up to approximately 50 m. Although the intrinsic accuracy can be improved by using a longer and/or non-tilting replacement barrel, the replacement of the tilting short barrel by such a replacement barrel is not compatible with the Browning system.
The replacement of the tilting short barrel by a replacement barrel which locks the slide leads especially to the consequence that an opening of the slide does not occur in due time or is impossible, and a cartridge case cannot be ejected. When using a replacement barrel that does not lock the slide, the slide opens too early, thus leading to a high risk of injury.
This is exactly where the invention comes into play. It is the object of the invention to provide a conversion set of the kind mentioned above with which timely opening of the slide is ensured when a replacement barrel that does not lock the slide is used for increasing the precision of the firearm.
It is a second object of the invention to provide the use of such a conversion set.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a method of the kind mentioned above with which a firearm can be converted easily, so that timely opening of the slide after firing a shot is ensured when a replacement barrel that does not lock the slide is used for increasing the precision of the firearm.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a method for operating a firearm of the kind mentioned above, wherein an improved precision of the firearm is achieved and timely opening of the slide is ensured.